This invention relates to a method of preparing improved organic resins.
High molecular weight organic resins have a multiplicity of uses and some of these uses depend on using fillers in conjunction with the organic resins. Fillers, however, have a tendency to increase the viscosity of organic resins, so much so, that resins containing enough filler to give optimum physical properties in the cured resin have very high viscosities leading to significant difficulties in the handling of the resins prior to cure.
Such fabricating and processing techniques such as molding, extruding, sheet forming, casting and embedding require that the resins used in these processes be of a kind that can be easily handled. Thus, many methods have developed which attempt to improve the handling characteristics of the resins.
One such technique is to use a much lower molecular weight resin, or a monomer with a concomitant low viscosity, in conjunction with a high molecular weight resin to give a dilution effect and thus easier handling. This approach suffers from the standpoint that the products prepared from such blends often have unacceptable physical properties and there is a tendency for the low molecular weight materials to bleed from the formed products.
A second manner of reducing the viscosity of organic resins is to reduce the amount of filler actually used in the resin. It is obvious, however, that the use of lesser amounts of filler will lead to reduced benefit of the mineral.
What is needed are organic resins that have enhanced handling properties but which retain good mechanical properties.
It, therefore, follows that what is needed is a method by which such organic resins can be obtained.
The present invention affords such a method and such organic resins.